


Stormy night

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Loki (Marvel), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel drabble, No Warnings, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: You are a fierce Avenger...who is terrified by storms. So, who can help you with it?





	Stormy night

The rain was pouring and tapped the window. The sky was thick and dark, full of clouds, waiting to set the city in a storm. And oh, it came. 

The first thunder woke you up. You blinked several times before the light came through the curtains. The noise thundered again and you felt as if the whole compound was shaking. Nonsense, of course. But still.

You hated storms. Not that you minded the rain. Not at all. But the thunders, the lightenings were too much. You always felt unprotected, as if you were going to be hit in any moment. Not even the coziest blankets you owned made it better. You believed that maybe if you wrapped yourself like a soft burrito, everything would go away. 

Sometimes it worked. Sometimes you needed some ASMR noises in the background, playing so you could fall asleep. Other you just needed something else. Something more.

And it was one of those nights.

You shivered as another thunder echoed in the silent compound and you felt a lump in your throat. You grabbed your plushed toy and hugged it, opening your door. Once you were sure the corridor was empty, you ran quietly to a door, bumping softly with your fist.

“Coming” a deep, smooth voice replied from the inside. Some steps getting closer to the door before it opened. 

You took a look at Loki. Apparently, it was one of the rare nights in which he could actually sleep and you felt guilty about it. His curly dark hair was dishevelled and his eyes observed you, sleepy. 

“Darling, what…?” He looked at the clock in his nightstand and his eyes moved back to you. “It’s late”

You bit your lip and wanted to apologise for interrupting him when a thunderous noise made you run to his arms, that opened just for you. Loki seemed surprised by your attitude, but chuckled softly when realisation hit him.

“My, my…A dangerous spy like you afraid of a little thunder”

“I’m not…” you retorted, when another thunder interrupted you. You buried your head in his chest and Loki closed the door, walking with you to his large bed, where you laid.

It was not the first time this happened. This started when, one stormy night, Loki had found you in the kitchen, eating ice cream compulsively. It was a way to deal with the anxiety the storm caused you. You ate. He had raised an eyebrow and asked about what happened to you. 

He had been nice and sweet to you from the very beginning, opposite to the other Avengers. Well, they didn’t treat him nicely either, so. But you were different. You thought he could do go things, even if he didn’t know so. He cared about you and wanted to make you feel better.

He decided to prepare some hot chocolate and take you to his room, where he read to you until you fell asleep on his bed, with your arm around his waist. Loki couldn’t stop himself from thinking how adorable you were. 

“It’s okay, darling. It’s just a little thunder”

You hugged him tightly, hearing the tapping noises of the rain against the window and the room lighting up. Loki smiled and kissed your forehead, playing with your hair.

“Yeah, well. I don’t like your brother’s friend”

Loki pushed you softly and looked at you, lifting one finger.

“Wait a minute”

He stood up and walked fastly to the door, opening it. You frowned at his sudden reaction and heard another door opening abruptly.

“Brother, what…AW!”

The sound of a hard smacking made you laugh and you covered your mouth with your hands, hearing Thor’s protests and Loki hushed voice. Steps coming closer and the God of Mischief appeared again, closing the door with a satisfied smile.

“Fixed” He said as if nothing had happened, getting on the bed by your side, placing you between his arms again. “Better?”

At that moment you realised that there were no thunders. Only a soft tapping against the glass. The thunders had stopped and you looked at Loki, who smiled wickedly at you. You chuckled and shook your head.

“You didn’t have to beat your brother, you know”

“Oh, you are no fun, darling”

“Goodnight, Loki”

“Goodnight. And don’t worry. I’ll be here to protect you”


End file.
